


Birthday Kiss

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Harry wants to give Ron something special for his 17th birthday.  Hermione has an idea.  Harry/Ron, PWP Ficlet.





	Birthday Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Notes: To my wonderful friend, aidendavis on the occasion of his twentieth birthday. Though he is a young thing, he is wise beyond his years. May the coming year be your best so far! ETA: Many thanks to Kate for the beta.

 

“What should I get Ron for his birthday?”

Hermione looked up from the Ancient Runes essay she was crafting that was due right after the Easter break. “Get him something to do with Quidditch. You know he’ll like that.”

“That’s what I always do,” Harry replied glumly. “I want to get him something special. He’s finally going to be 'of age' – it should be something he’s always wanted and will never forget. Money is no object.”

Setting down her quill, Hermione scanned the room. There were a few other students milling about by the fire, but no one within earshot. “How about a nice dinner followed by some teenage groping and snogging? That’s the thing he really wants.”

Harry’s mouth dropped open; he was dumbfounded. “Are you crazy? We can’t do that!”

A sly grin spread slowly across Hermione’s face. “I’m certain that Dobby would help you out with the dinner – the Room of Requirement would be perfect for the other part, don’t you think?”

Harry’s face was flushed Weasley-red. “Hermione!” was about all he could get out of his mouth.

“Harry, I don’t know who you think you’re fooling, but it’s obvious to me that you have a crush on Ron, and you’ve carried the torch for him for a long time. He feels the same way, so why not just move it along?”

“How do you know that he feels the same way?” asked Harry anxiously, forgetting that he was supposed to deny having a crush on his best mate.

Hermione sighed. If these two ever managed to get together, it would be a miracle. “I know because he told me. But please, Harry, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed how he looks at you and falls all over himself trying to please you. It’s sickening to watch.”

Of course, Harry had failed to notice Ron’s looks, primarily because he was just as obsessed with Ron. “You’re not just saying this, right? Because, if you’re trying to wind me up, it’s not very funny. I’m not doing anything unless you’re positive that you’re right.”

“Harry, when was the last time I wasn’t right? And I wouldn’t joke about something like this. Besides, you’re still quicker than me at throwing those hexes, and after what I’ve seen from you, I don’t fancy being on the receiving end of your temper, either.”

Harry tried to think of the last time Hermione was wrong about something, and he had to go all the way back to third year, when she mistakenly guessed that Professor Lupin was helping Sirius into the castle. So the odds were pretty good that she was right. Lord, help him – he needed Hermione to be right this time.

**

“I’m starving. Doesn’t Harry realize that he shouldn’t keep a mate waiting for dinner on his birthday? Where is he, anyway?”

Trying to be nonchalant, Hermione answered, “He went to practice Defense Against the Dark Arts up in the Room of Requirement. You know, he’s been acting strange all day. I wonder if one of us should go find him.”

As Hermione knew he would, Ron offered to go, pledging to meet her in the Great Hall in a little while. She hoped Ron would take her interference as well as Harry had. But really, it was so plainly obvious that the two boys were interested in each other.

When Ron approached the seventh-floor hallway where the Room of Requirement was located, he saw Dobby walking away in the opposite direction. He thought it strange that Dobby would be on the seventh floor so close to a mealtime, but perhaps he’d brought Winky here to sleep off another encounter with butterbeer. Ron tried the door, expecting it to be locked, but upon finding no resistance, he pushed it open.

“Bloody hell!” exclaimed Ron as he entered the room. There was a small dining table adorned with a white cloth and fancy dishes, reminding Ron of an expensive restaurant Bill had taken them to in Egypt. The food appeared to be standard Hogwarts fare, but it smelled delicious and looked far more appetizing when accompanied by glasses of red wine. His eyes darted around the room seeking out Harry, who was leaning against the back of a couch that was facing the fireplace. He was wearing a huge grin and his standard black t-shirt and jeans. He looked as delicious as the food.

“Happy birthday, Ron,” Harry said quietly. “I thought it might be nice to give you a private birthday party.”

Ron’s eyes opened wide. Why would Harry plan a birthday party and not invite Hermione? Or Dean or Seamus or Neville? Though he didn’t understand it, he wasn’t about to complain either. A quiet, candlelit birthday dinner for two was really nice – almost romantic.

“Yeah, this is really nice. And wine! Where’d you get it, Harry?”

“That was Dobby’s idea. You know, since you’re ‘of age’ now.” Harry moved across the room to where Ron was standing, trying not to think about how nervous he felt.

Ron smirked, “So, I can have the wine because I’m ‘of age’ now. But I see two glasses, and you’re definitely still sixteen.” Harry was standing right next to Ron now, close enough to touch.

Harry grinned, “Well, I’ve never been much for rules, you know that.” He reached over to the table and picked up a goblet, motioning for Ron to do the same. Then he held it high, saying, “To Ron Weasley, the thing I’d miss most.”

Ron drank the toast, still surprised by Harry’s words. Harry really was acting strange – Hermione hadn't been joking about that. “Thanks, mate.”

Harry stepped over to the table and pulled out the chair for Ron. It was a bit weird, but Ron figured it was a gallant gesture dictated by the occasion of his birthday. Harry then spelled the covers off of the dishes, and began magically piling food on Ron’s plate before filling his own.

“I wanted to take you to a nice restaurant, but since it’s not a Hogsmeade weekend, this was the best I could swing.”

“It’s brilliant, Harry. It looks like a nice restaurant in here, anyway. And it’s much quieter than the Great Hall.”

The two boys chatted through their meal, Ron growing increasingly more comfortable once Harry began acting ‘normal.’ The three glasses of wine helped tremendously. So after they finished eating, when Harry said, “I have a confession to make,” Ron wasn’t the least bit concerned.

“Yeah, what’s that?” Ron replied. He noticed for the first time that Harry seemed a bit nervous.

“I’d really like to kiss you.” A cloud of tension hung in the air, while Ron tried to sort out whether he’d actually heard Harry correctly. Given the blush painted across Harry’s cheeks, though, Ron reckoned he had.

“You would?”

Harry felt incredibly stupid, but was now obligated to see it through. “Hermione thought you might be interested, but, um, if you’re not, that’s okay too.”

Ron smiled, both in amusement over his friend’s embarrassment and in excitement at the prospect of being allowed to kiss Harry. “Yeah, I’m interested. Don’t really know what I’m doing, though.”

“That makes two of us,” said Harry. He pulled Ron to his feet and placed one hand on Ron’s shoulder and the other behind his neck. When their lips met, it was wet and sloppy and wonderful – about as different from his kiss with Cho as Harry could imagine. He took the fact that Ron wasn’t crying to be a good sign.

Two hours later, they were interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. Looking thoroughly debauched with swollen lips and wrinkled clothing, Harry answered the door. Hermione laughed when she saw him.

“Ron liked his present, I see,” she said smugly.

“Er, yeah.”

“Well, I’m sorry to bother you, but Professor McGonagall has informed all of the prefects, except the one who missed the meeting, that there is going to be a bed inspection tonight. You’d best get back to the dormitory. I’ve told her that Ron wasn’t feeling well, so he needs to be asleep in his bed as soon as possible.”

“Thanks, Hermione. We’ll be right there.”

Ron and Harry made their way back to Gryffindor Tower, oblivious to the attention they were attracting as they walked hand in hand. Before getting under his covers, Ron captured Harry’s lips in one last birthday kiss.

“Thanks for the wonderful evening, Harry. It was absolutely perfect.”


End file.
